


My Ending World

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Childhood Trauma, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, High School, Idiots in Love, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Southside Serpents Gang, Old Friends, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: -what would have happened if Betty and Jughead didn't make it passed season 1? Would they forever be changed. Would their world ends but most importantly would they forget one another?-
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones & Toni Topaz
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a one shot I wrote. I decided to turn it into a fic like I normal do. (Lol)

Love is something you think lasts forever. You never expect to see the one disappear out your life. 

All the memories made smiles and laughter gets smashed to pieces with the drinking. Yet it's been a whole year now. 

A year of watching you walk way from the whole world they had built together. Years of beautiful memories all gone in a year. 365 days since he walked away. 

She knew forever wasn't in their cards but she had hoped it was. How could he have walked away from them? Years of who they were vanished in the day he walked away. She knew forever wasn't a given but she hopped. 

Everyone was around them were saying they weren't right. Or that they weren't meant for each other. That didn't mean that they didn't love. Maybe it wasn't the right. Maybe she is heart broken now but the love they shared was real. It just doesn't disappear over night.

But here right now her world was ending. It had been tourn upside down. She was alone. She was going through her father escaping prison, her mother joining a clut trying to get her to join. Yet here now she was alone. 

Would he come over for the hell of it? Would he put their passed behind them? Would they put their fears behind them so here in this moment they were just one? 

Maybe if the whole world was ending they could just sit. Their wouldn't be a reason why to say goodbye. Maybe they were perfectly fine and the past year didn't happen? Maybe they were still investigating Jason's murder?

Maybe he would come over?

Right.

Maybe they could relive the good times. Yet maybe it was stupid of her to think that. Jughead Jones had a completely knew life now. He wasn't this nerdy little boy that everyone picked on. He was now Jughead Jones the serpent king. He had followers and people who wanted to be him.

Betty tried to imagine his life now with his new girlfriend Toni Topaz. It made her think was their relationship just built up tension from spending so much time with one another. Her feelings were definitely true but were his. That part hurt her the most. If he was faking it that would destroy her.

Yet it's been a year now. She could think about him without it ripping her heart out but the pain is there. It's never left it lingers.

They promised to always be there for one another. But did that still apply now? A year of him put her life and she was alone. Everyone was around them were saying they weren't right. Or that they weren't meant for each other. That didn't mean that they didn't love. Maybe it wasn't the right. Maybe she is heart broken now but the love they shared was real. It just doesn't disappear over night. The pain still lingered.

Maybe if the whole world was ending they could just sit. Their wouldn't be a reason why to say goodbye. Maybe they were perfectly fine and the past year didn't happen? Maybe they were still investigating Jason's murder?

Maybe he would come over?

Right.

Her world was ending. To her, her whole world had be exploded. What if he would come over? Would a phone call hurt?

Its been a year.

Both worlds have forever been changed.

Would he come over if the world was ending? Especially if her world was ending.

-


	2. Chapter 2

Being alone in Riverdale was a terrible feeling. It's like being alone in a haunted movie. Experience a love that was simply perfect to have it disappear.

They promised to always be there for one another. But did that still apply now? A year of him put her life and she was alone. Everyone was around them were saying they weren't right. Or that they weren't meant for each other. That didn't mean that they didn't love. Maybe it wasn't the right. Maybe she is heart broken now but the love they shared was real. It just doesn't disappear over night. The pain still lingered.

Would a phone call hurt? 

Betty Cooper was now in a house that wasn't hers. A house that had been sold. She was now jumping from friends couch to couch.

Should she see him?

Betty was currently on Archie's sofa. It was midnight and she couldn't sleep. Betty had a notification as she checked her phone.

?: I see you.

Betty shot up as looked around. She headed to grab the base ball bat. She gripped it so tight as she sat by the window all night.

She didn't know what to do. Everyone school hates her. She only has her small friend group. Betty would stick to the blue and gold locking herself up in the room before and after lessons.

The following day Betty was in the blue and gold when an announcement went off.

"Southside high shut down immediately. They will be now attending Riverdale high."

Betty shot up out her desk. Jughead was coming home. He was changed. They were both forever changed. 

It's been a year now. Trying to figure out how to let communication die out when she would see him everyday. She was only going to be the sharing factor of what both north and south people have in common.

"Can all the welcoming team report to the office."

Betty sighed to herself. She offered to help when her life was perfect but now it was a mess. Her life was ending she couldn't wait to escape Riverdale.

Betty reluctantly headed to the desk. Archie and Veronica were there too. Veronica gave her a sad look as she shook her head to say don't.

"B, are you sure you can do this?" Veronica asked.

"What? Just because Juggie broke up with me to be a serpent doesn't mean I can't see him. I can see him and it's fine. It's not like I'm going to get more hate." Betty teared up. 

"What about Kev? Have you spoke to him?"

"No, he has sided with the side of Edgar. He sees the light." She rolled her eyes. 

"I don't know how your this strong." Veronica hugged her.

Betty just nodded as she hugged her back. She quickly pulled herself together as she headed to get the table ready. They had 10 minutes to get ready. Luckily that was easy managed.

The doors open as a sea of black leather came in. Everyone's eyes drifted to them. They saw the old loner weirdo from the wrong side of the track now be this strong serpent leader. His arms were wrapped around this girl with beautiful purple hair as they kissed.

Betty was just looking at them as she wished the tears to disappear. Instead they filled in her eyes. She took a deep breath as she breathed a deep breath.

"Good morning. Welcome to Riverdale high. I'm...B...be-"

"We know who you are you're evil!" One of the serpents shouted.

"Black hood daughter the real scum of the world!" The girl holding Jughead shouted.

"Excuse me." Betty was shaking. Veronica looked at her and mouthed are you okay. 

Betty shook her head no and walked away to the bathroom. Jughead just stared blankly at her. They only dated for a short amount of time but she thought Jughead of all people would believe she wasn't like her father.

She headed to the blue and gold as she collapsed and broke down. Betty just sobbed as she sat at her blue and gold desk. 

There was a time where he told her they weren't like their parents but now he believes they were.

-Flashback.‐

Betty was sat at her dresser as she held her necklace to her chest. She was looking at her vanity mirror when there was a knock on her window. Betty glanced over to see Jughead.

She had a massive smile on her face as she skipped over to the window. Betty happily opened the window.

"Hey there Juliet." Jughead looked at her. Betty just smiled at him. She couldn't believe he was here on a ladder at her window. "Nurse off duty?"

Betty moved away from the window so Jughead could climbed through the window. "You haven't gone full yellow wall paper on me have you?" He teased as his foot hit the floor of her room.

"They're crazy." She flung her arms down. "My parents are crazy."

"They're parents. They're all crazy." He reassured her.

Betty began moving around her rook thinking. "What if Polly is too? The way she talked to me. The way she looked at me. Now all I can think about is maybe I'm crazy like they are." Betty sighed.

"Hey." Jughead placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her. "Hey we're all crazy." That earned him a little smile from Betty. "We're not our parents Betty." Betty just nodded. "We're not our families." She nodded again listening to him. "Also..." Jughead uttered nervously.

"What?" Betty asked. Jughead just glanced at her lips not saying anything. "What?" She repeated with a smile.

Jughead leaned in and kissed her. He was so nervous but when she instantly kissed back they both relaxed. It was moment of pure bliss of the madness of the investigation.

"The car!" Betty uttered as she pulled away. It was like she had an eurika moment. Jughead playfully rolled his eyes. "Wow that's what your thinking about in the middle of our moment?" He teased.

Betty shook her head no. "Polly mentioned a car stashed upon the high way." Jughead looked at Betty as she began pasting around the room explaining. "If we find it we can confirm Polly's story." 

"One way or another." Jughead began saying.

"I need to know Juggie."

-End of flashback.- 

What made that memory so painful? It was that they shared their first kiss in that moment. But now when she thinks about him reassuring her that they weren't their parents it made her heart clench.

It was only a year ago he told her that but now he thought she was like her parents. 

Betty sobbed as she heard a knock on the door of the blue and gold. "I don't need help today." She yelled. Betty didn't look up as she placed her head down so she was crying in darkness.

The door began to open so she popped her head up. Mascara had ran down her cheeks as she pulled her pony tail down. Her pony tail was her safety blanket just like Jughead's beanie was his. So when her hair was down she was at her most vulnerable or she felt comfortable enough around you. In this situation she was at her most vulnerable.

"I said this room is occupied and I don't need help. I have a free period." Betty looked up. She was expecting it to be Veronica. If she was being honest Betty wasn't expecting it to be Jughead Jones. "Hey there Juliet. It's been a year."

Betty quickly wiped her tears away as she looked at him. "Juggie?" She whispered.

"Hey." He stepped further in the room.

"Don't come in. Your girlfriend won't like it... the serpents won't like it." Betty mumbled.

Jughead just looked at her. He could see all the pain she was carrying. "Its been a year." He repeated.

"Don't you think I know?" Betty cried. "The day you dump me was just the beginning of my shit show of a life."

"You could have called." Jughead whispered.

"No because you told me you never want to see me again. That I'm just a north sider and all we were was built up tension."

"Well things happen." He shrugged.

"Yeah don't I know it. I wanted to call so badly Juggie." Betty uttered.

There it was. 

His old nickname. The nickname that only she is aloud to call him. The nickname that gets him everytime.

"I'm not evil. I'm not scum." She uttered. "I'm not crazy. I'm not them. I'm me."

Jughead saw how broken she had become. How the trauma has made her so closed off and upset. He hated that his family and his girlfriend made her feel like that. Yet it was a taste of the Northside's own medicine.

"Well I should just go." Jughead looked at her.

"Did you come to rub it in my face? Gloat, maybe? Go to your girlfriend Jughead."

Betty had another anonymous message on the phone. Jughead could see the fear in her eyes as she looked out of the window. 

?: lovers quarrel? 

Her phone began to ring. Her ring tone lollipop sang through the room as she answered it. As she answered it, the only thing that was coming through was pure slice with static sounds. Betty immediately declines it shaking.

She pulled out her draw trying to find something to protect herself with. Jughead glanced at the phone to see the message. He was just as confused as the door was shut and no one was outside.

"What did you want Juggie?" Betty snapped as she pulled out a pencil and began sharpening it radically.

"My old position back and a new one for T. She was the photographer in the blue and back." He smiled.

It's been a year Betty thought. Its about time to try ge friends with him. It doesn't matter about how much pain still lingered. They were friends once before any of this they could try be friends again.

They did promise to always be there for one another. But did that still apply now? Maybe it did. He was here asking for his old position back. 

Everyone around her hates her. Maybe he did too but he was trying to extend an olive branch. Maybe this weren't right but maybe it could he perfect. They did love one another at some point in time. Maybe it wasn't the right. Maybe she is heart broken but maybe she needs this to heel from one part of her life. This is one part she could control. Lingering love or lingering pain it didn't matter. This was the only part of her life she could control.

This was her opportunity to take back a little control. This was her opportunity to think about things without it ripping her heart out anymore.

Maybe she felt like her world was ending but did it really have to be that way?


	3. Chapter 3

Its been a week since the serpents been at Riverdale high. Betty had made the blue and gold her place at school. It's the only place she felt safest. 

Yet the blue and gold become a make out point for Toni and Jughead. Betty would walk in on them they would pull away. Betty would always glare at them.

She remembered how they used to kiss in the blue and gold. It was only last year of course she remembered. It was the good in the bad. He would come up behind her kiss her neck. He would always try to distract her. They would sneak into the blue and gold at lunch and break and kiss. Yet now this room wasn't there's anymore. He's sharing those moments with someone else now.

Betty was currently in the blue and gold. She had Jughead working beside her. It had been a few days without having anonymous messages from she assumes it was her father. 

Her mother was back in town with Polly and Evelyn trying to recruit people. The Farm a new after school club. No one but Betty knew that they were a clut. Every time Betty tried telling people she got called crazy.

Betty just sighed she was trying to get her mother and sister out of a clut. Trying to get the twins to safety away from their mind control mother and grandmother all whilst on top of trying to escape her father. She needed Hal back in prison. She doesn't feel an ounce of safety.

Betty looked up as the door open. Evelyn was standing right in front of her. "Hi you must be Jughead." Evelyn headed over to him. Betty snapped her head in their direction. She shook her head no. 

It doesn't matter if they weren't on good terms she didn't want Jughead to join. Her Juggie doesn't need that. 

Jughead saw the worry in her eyes as she shook her head no.

"Yeah and who are you?"

"I'm Evelyn Everenever and I am the leader of the new group open at the school. It's called the Farm. I'm looking for new members." She smiled.

"You mean to mind wash them." Betty mumbled.

Jughead looked at Betty. "Oh Elizabeth dear just because we're sister's now." She smirked.

Betty rolled her eyes. "Yeah right you don't look 17 Evelyn something is going on." 

"Jealously gets you no where Elizabeth. You should try come to our healing circles. Your mother appreciates them plus we know everything." Evelyn smirked.

"Go check on your leaders dick, bitch." Betty snapped.

Jughead couldn't help but smirk. Being around Betty he realised how much he had missed her over the year. But they weren't compatible. Northsiders and southsiders aren't. Well that's what he had been told. 

"Just because your homeless Elizabeth. Your mother sold your house to help her real family. We gladly appreciated your donate. Your college fund." 

Betty just snapped as she pushed her out the room. She slammed the door behind her. She was trying not to have an anxiety attack. 

Jughead saw her and was instantly by her side. He had just learnt so much information about Betty in the past five minutes that was alot. It doesn't matter what's gone on between them be would always be there for her.

Jughead found it hard showing her that. They've both pushed one another away. Now Jughead was in a serpent relationship. He got told he had to. The serpent king always had a queen by his side and it had to be another serpent. 

"Betts breath." He spoke calmly. Betty couldn't. She couldn't even focus on anything. All she could hear was her beating heart. "What can you see? Lists 5 things?" Jughead told her.

"You, the window, sofa, articles and my bag."

"That's it good. 3 smells?" He asked.

"My perfume, your shirt... fuck." Betty broke down crying."I miss that... the smell of new paper."

"3 things you can touch? And touch them."

"The wall." She touched the wall."My top." She touched her top. "You." Betty touched his flannel.

Her breath was back to normal. Jughead moved his hand up to hers. "You feeling better?" Betty just nodded. 

"Betty, I know it's been a year and I know we've both missed alot from each others lives. But we are both here now. Will I come over for the hell of it? Yes, especially if you need me. Betts I know you. Your not like your parents. I should have said that yesterday but I ... I didn't."

Betty looked at him as tears slid down her face.

"Will I put our passed behind us? Yes. We both promised to be there for one another no matter what. Will I put my fears behind us? Yes. Lets just be us we were always good at that. Your stuck with me for another year and a half."

Betty broke down crying. "I needed you." She whispered. "You told me you loved me then broke up with me." She sobbed. 

-Flashback.- 

It was the night of the 50th jubilee. Betty had been asked to do a speech. Jughead couldn't be more proud of her. He wasn't he if he was going to make it. Yet he did. 

He stood leaning on the door at the back of the hall as he was in awe of his girlfriend. She knew that she had this full speech planned out. That was just Betty Cooper but that night she went off the planned words. 

Jughead was the first to clap. He clapped the loudest as Betty smiled softly at him. 

That night Betty was aloud to spend the night at Jughead's. They headed to the trailer. They had solved the mystery of Jason Blossom's murder. Riverdale finally felt safe again. 

Jughead had opened the door as Betty stepped in smiling. Betty looked around the room as Jughead pulled his beanie off throwing it on the couch. He looked at Betty with so much love and admiration. In that moment it all just clicked.

"I love you." He said to her as her back was turned. Betty turned around and looked at him. "I love you Betty Cooper."

"Jughead Jones." Betty smiled from ear to ear. "I love you." 

In that moment their lips collided as Jughead picked her up as Betty's giggle filled the room. 

-End of flashback.- 

"I'm sorry."

Betty shook her no. "Like you said things happen." She looked away. "You should go to your girlfriend."

"I did love you." Jughead told her.

"I don't know what to believe anymore Juggie. I just need to be left alone." 

"Fine. But I mean it Betty, I am here for you know. I fucked up." He sighed.

Betty just stepped away. "You did Juggie." She whispered.

"I know I did. Betts if you need protection from your father. I will talk to the serpents. "

Betty looked at him confused. How does he know her father had escaped prison? No one knew and the prison didn't care. All the prison cared for was making drugs. 

"I saw the message."

"That wasn't him." She lied.

Jughead rolled his eyes. "Sure." He walked in to leave Betty alone. 

She needed her friends. She was furious. She needed to rant. Betty ended up waiting till the end of the day as she was in cheer practice. She hated cheer but she was around people and knew she was safe.

They were currently warming up as Betty was speaking to her friends. "So Evelyn verbal assaulted me today. Jughead knows that I'm practically out of a home. What makes it worse is I had a break down in front of him?" Betty ranted.

"How did he react?" Cheryl asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want to do the routine." Betty sighed.

"That's fine. However, we have try out and I need you girls to show them the routine." Cheryl told them.

"Fine but we're not making it easy for them." She told them.

"That's my girl." Cheryl hugged her cousin.

They headed onto the football pitch. Betty saw some of the serpent boys trying out for football team. She saw Toni and Peaches trying out for the cheer team. Betty glanced over to see Jughead watching Toni. She rolled her eyes.

"Listen up Bitches! My vixens are held to a high standard. Show them B! V hit the music."

Betty began the routine making it hard but she was putting all her effort in to the routine. Betty was then getting to the back flip. She did it then pulling into a slipt. Jughead's eyes were drawn to Betty whilst she was doing the routine. He knew she hated cheer so why she was still on the vixens?

"Listen up you catatonic bimbo's. I expect excellent so show me that!" Cheryl shouted.

"What did you call us you Northside snob." Toni stepped up to Cheryl.

"You heard me. Now all you 5's listen up a 10 is speaking. Split off with a vixen so they can teach you a routine then you will come together and show us. We'll decide who got in. Now shoo bitches!"

"You can't speak to us like that." Toni told her.

"Oh you gollum I speak like that to everyone." Cheryl smirked. "I'm queen bee and...Well your just gum of the floor."

"Someone will take you off your high horse princess of the north." Toni smirked.

"You're feisty." Cheryl smirked back. "I like them feisty."

"Who says I like you." Toni raised her eyebrows.

"You're with me."

"Lucky me." She rolled her eyes.

"You are. Remember I'm a 10." Cheryl smiled. 

"You hid behind that wall." Toni told her.

"Shut up." Cheryl snapped.

"Hit a nerve princess." Toni leaned up and touched her hair.

"Get your hands off me." She whispered in her ear.

Toni smirk to herself. Cheryl's voice was like pure sin to her. She bit her lip distancing herself to her. Jughead watched them as he laughed to himself. 

Jughead and Toni were each other's cover. To keep staying at her house with her grandmother he was her boyfriend. To keep the the serpants happy they were in a fake relationship. But to the whole thing it looked real. It had too. 

He hates that he has to lie but he had to keep himself safe. Only Sweet Pea and Fangs knew about them.

Toni blushed knowing she was already starting to crush hard. 

Practice slowly came to an end. That night Betty was staying at Cheryl's. It made Cheryl feel more relaxed at home. She hated being at home with her mother and her nana. Penelope hates her own daughter. 

"Ready to go B?"

"Yeah. I'm exhausted." Betty smiled softly.

"We should hurry. Nana Rose gets worried if we're not back before 6." Cheryl told her.

Betty nodded.

They got to Thornhill and as they opened the gate her favourite doll from childhood was spiked on the railing. Betty began to panic. She pointed it out to Cheryl.

"It's probably my pathetic mother trying to scar us. Ignore her."

Betty nodded she knew it was her father. It made her think about today. Did Jughead really mean it?

Will he really be there for her? 

It's been a year and it was true they've missed one other. But we are both here now. 

Will he come over for the hell of it? He had promised her. He does know her. He does know she isn't like her parents. 

Maybe he would come over but will she swallow her pride enough to let him?


	4. Chapter 4

Betty Cooper was too in her head. That dolls head must have meant something. It had too have done. Her father had bought it to her. 

This made her too wrapped up in her mind to sleep. She was sat up in the spare room as the wind howled outside.

Riverdale at night wasn't a place you would want to hang around at by yourself. It was an unspoken rule that some mainly followed. If you were to go out at night do the buddy system. Riverdale is a town of mystyer, murder and mayhem. Something's that should never been in the same sentence together.

Her mind was racing a mile a minute. That must meant her father was close right? Betty decided to go grab a glass of water. She needed to try relax. She was safe in Thornhill. Nana rose wouldn't let anything happen to those girls.

Betty headed to the kitchen and on the side was a box with a red ribbon on. The same type of packaging she had gotten gifted last Christmas with a finger inside it. That still scared her to this day. 

Betty closed her eyes as she rubbed them. She was just tired. It has to he her hullcating right? Wrong it was physically thing sitting on the table. That night she ignored it as she wished she would try get an ounce of sleep.

At school that week Betty was always looking over her shoulder. She was cautious. She was staying away from Evelyn too.

It was friday morning when Betty was in art class with Kevin. She misses her friend so much. It doesn't matter how many times she attempts to talk to him he doesn't listen.

Yet today was different.

"Hey Kev can I sit with you today?" Betty asked hopeful. She knew she would get shut down but it was worth a try. "Sure." He nodded.

Kevin had been gifted the job in trying to recruit Betty. Her family desperately wanted her there. They could offer protection they say.

Betty sat down before he could change his mind. "How are you Kev?" She looked at him.

"Egar says I'm on the path to redemption."

"Kev you have nothing to repent from." Betty told him.

Kevin shook his head no. "I do. I have to redeme myself for not fighting for Joaquin. For not trying to get along with my father better. For the death of Midge. May she rest in peace." He uttered.

"Kev, Midge wasn't your fault. The blackhood killed her." Betty whispered ashamed.

"Anyway, lets hang out tonight." Kevin told her.

Betty's eyes lit up. "At pops?" She asked.

"I was thinking we could take a picnic to the river and catch up." He suggested.

"Sure sounds good." She agreed.

"Perfect."

Little did Betty know it was an ambush. It was the truth circle session and Egar wanted Betty there. She was his step daughter now and had to trust her new family. Kevin was completely brainwashed. Betty hugged him excitedly as she winced in pain. 

Betty looked at him confused. She lifted Kevin's shirt up to see a massive scar. "What the hell happened?" Betty gasped.

"It's all apart of the Farm's process to healing with one and god. They believe you have to remove an organ tied with negative things in life. Once that is removed it shows commitment to the farm and its when our true journey to redemption and being God's child begins."

Betty just nodded. She didn't know what to say. All she knew was now more than ever she had to get the Farm shut down. 

This is just out of control. She had her father of a serial killer stalk her again and now this new information on the clut. She needed someone to talk too. Someone that wouldn't call her crazy. 

Even if she loved her friends and they love her back they still weren't convinced on the farm situation. Evelyn had them fooled aswell.

Who could she go too?

He did say with everything side he would be there for her.

Would she let him prove himself? But would he think she's insane? There's only one way to find out. Which meant she has to let him in. If she needed an outsiders perspective who hadn't been manipulated yet.

That school day dragged. Betty was thankful she was going to be spending time with Kevin. Even if he was currently brainwashed she missed her friend.

When she got there Betty saw a group of people from the farm. She could have killed Kevin in that moment. She tried to turn around to walk away but she couldn't. 

"Why am I hear?" Betty asked.

"To watch the rebirth of your mother and to attend the truth circle."

"Like hell I am." She tried to escape their grip but the grip got tighter.

Everyone walked into the water. Edgar and Alice were holding hands as they kissed lovingly. Betty wanted to throw up. They formed a circle around her mother and Edgar. 

She was silently struggling out their embrace as they dunked Alice in the water for a significant amount of time. Betty's panic set in. This wasn't good the amount of time she was under for.

When they brought her up she wasn't breathing. Betty's rage suddenly was alight as she ripped away from the grip of the other farm members. She pulled her mother out of the river. 

Anxiety and panic washed through her as she started CPR immediately. All the farm members around her trying to pull Betty away. Betty stuck her ground shoving them off. Fear took over her body she couldn't lose her mother completely. 

Tears ran down her face as water erupted from her mother's mouth. She coughed as she looked at Edgar smiling.

"Sister Alice you've been reborn. Welcome official to the farm." Edgar smiled with pleasure.

Betty was in a state of fear. She sat on the ground trying to calm herself. She blankly starred at them as Alice kissed Edgar.

"This will be you soon Elizabeth child."

"Burn in hell you fucker!" Betty stood up as she just ran.

Betty ran and ran until she couldn't anymore. Tears escaped her eyes as she banged on the door of Jughead's trailer. She didn't know if he was in but she had reached his trailer. Betty banged on the door and no answer. She just sat on his step breaking down. 

A few moments later Jughead came home. He walked up to see someone on his step. To his surprise it was Betty but what made him worry was her sobbing on his step.

"Betts?" Jughead sat down next to her.

"I...I...I ran here. I... she could have died in front of me." She uttered.

"What did the black hood do?" Jughead looked at her.

"He's stalking me but its not him. My mother... the farm..."Betty sobbed.

"What happened Betts?" Jughead tilted her head towards him. He glanced to her arms to see bruises. "What the fuck did they do to you?" 

"They restrained me to watch her fucking rebirth. Juggie if I wasn't there she would have died. I had to use all my strength to help her." She cried. 

"Hey lets get you inside your freezing."

"I know we aren't on good terms Juggie... but you promised I could come to you... if I need you... I... I don't like asking for help but Juggie I need help despite our history." Betty begged.

Jughead pulled her in for a hug as he shoot the door with his leg. Betty just sobbed into his chest. He rubbed her back softly. 

"There's more." Betty whispered.

"Let's sit down first."

They both sat down. Jughead gently wiped her makeup off. He did this a few times when they dated.

"They are taking people's organs to sell on the black market. They took Kev's kidney. They say it's a part of their rebirth."

Jughead just looked at her. "We need to stop them." He told her.

"I know but I have the black hood stalking me. He escaped prison... I don't know what to do. They're trying to recruit me." Betty cried.

Jughead moved to hold her. He held her tightly. "I'm here for you Betts."Jughead whispered as he kissed her head.

"I'm so tired Juggie. I don't sleep anymore. I'm afraid either one will kidnap me in my sleep." She confessed.

"Your staying here tonight. I'm going to keep you safe." He told her.

"Why keep me safe if you don't love me anymore?" 

"I never said that."

"Actions speak louder than words." She whispered.

"I know. Let me prove that I care."

"Fine... I'm tired of making enemies. I just want to run away from Riverdale Juggie." 

"I know. Just like Romeo and Juliet." He smiled at her.

"But with a happily ever after." Betty hugged him tightly.

"I know Juliet."

Betty glanced up to him tearing up. "You remember." She whispered. 

"Of course I remember my one of a few nicknames for you." Jughead smiled at her softly.

"I thought you forgot." 

"Never. How can I forget climbing up through your window and kissing you? The funny thing is." He laughed softly. "I was so scared. I thought you would push me away call me a freak. Buy the best thing ever happened. You kept calling what. You looked at me with your gorgeous eyes that I get lost in and we kissed. Yet someone ruined the moment." He teased.

Betty looked up at him. She was seeing his playfully nature. The part of him she would see all the time when they were together. She couldn't help but blush.

"I didn't." Betty bit her lip nervously. "I just remembered something important to our investigation." She shrugged.

"To your credit it was a very good lead." 

"One of the big breaks we had in the case." Betty smiled sadly. "Those were the days when Polly actually cared for her family. Now she's brain washed." 

Jughead tilted her head up. "Hey, hey...look at me. We'll get through this. I'm here now. Investigating duo back together again." He raised his eyebrows up to get a smile from her.

"Wait really?" Betty pulled away from the hug to look at him.

"Yes. We'll have to bring the FBI in for the farm." He told her.

"We don't have those connections." She looked at him.

"Good job we're good at investigating." Jughead smiled. "We can do it. Plus they're most likely have a case on them already. We just need to find ex members first." 

"I've been thinking about that." Betty told them.

Betty yawned sleepily. The crying and fear had take all her energy from her. She was exhausted. There's only so much worry she could use her energy on in a day. Her eyes were getting heavier as her phone lit up with a notification.

?: aren't reunions the sweetest. Doll's an all.

Betty looked at her phone as she dropped it shaking. She looked out all the window's to see no one outside.

"Betts?" Jughead was beyond concerned at this point.

"He can see me." Betty whispered.

"Who can?" He wondered.

"I...him." It finally clicked for Jughead. "Oh but how no one is around?" He asked.

"I don't know." She began to panic. "Hey." He squeezed her shoulder. "Breath Betts. We'll figure this out."

Betty nodded. Jughead hugged her. He missed holding her. She gives the best hugs and kisses he's ever had.

"Let's think what could it be." Jughead whispered holding her.

"He knows my every move."

Jughead pulled away from the hug. He analysed what she was wearing. The only thing it could have been was her necklace. Jughead had got her that from a charity shop. It was perfect for her and he spent his lunch money on that. It never that a dot like that before. It finally clicked. 

"Betts take off your necklace." He ordered.

"You don't talk to me like that not now not ever. I'm not one of your serpents." She glared at him.

Jughead squeezed her shoulder softly. "I know but I also know how he's watching you. I bought you that necklace and it never had a dot like that on it. It's a nanny came." He told her.

Betty picked up her necklace from her chest and froze. She didn't know what to do. 

"We need to take it off and destroy it." Jughead told her.

All Betty could do was nod. Jughead gently took it off as he took it and smashed it with a hammer. Betty came to his side shaking. She was so worried. He turned around and hugged her. 

"I'm tired Juggie."

"It's okay. Let's go to my bed. When we have enough evidence about everything we'll go to the police or the FBI." Jughead reassured her.

Betty followed Jughead as she sat on his bed. He laid down as he encouraged her to do the same. Betty was reluctant at first but was so exhausted. 

Jughead hadn't held her like this in a year. 

It looked like he would come over for the hell of it. He would hold her as the world passes them by. 

Maybe investing again together could ignite that connection they had before. Maybe things will never be the same but in those moments tonight they showed a glimpse of the old them. 

They were simple Betts and Juggie but could they be like that again or was their worlds forever changed in an ending way?


	5. Chapter 5

A week passed and she felt bare without her necklace. She wanted it back but it was making her feel unsafe. She had less messages from the black hood. Yet she felt like she had a physical presence following her now. 

The farm kept trying trying to get Betty in but she kept pushing it. She knew at some point she would have to fake it to get information from the inside but at the moment she just wasn't ready.

Betty was currently in the blue and gold searching up states that cults had been in. She was struggling up until she googled Egar farm clut. 30 states they had been in. 

Her focus was on the screen making notes. She didn't realise that the door opened to Jughead. He sat in front of her as he placed something in front of her. She jumped out of her skin as she wasn't expecting anyone to come in.

"Shit sorry Betts."

"Why are you here Juggie?" Betty asked.

"Well I am here to write my article but I know how naked you feel without your necklace." Betty looked at him confused. Jughead slid a box to her. "Open it."

Betty looked at him confused but she opened the small box. She opened it up to reveal a necklace. It was a simple silver necklace with an emerald stone on it.

"Jug?"

"This is yours now Betts." 

"I can't take this Jughead. You have a girlfriend and this looks expensive." Betty told him.

"You can. I found it in a charity shop Betts. This is yours. Its a little sorry present and a promise that we'll bring the farm down."

Betty nodded as she looked at the necklace. "Why give me this necklace and not your girlfriend?" Betty questioned.

"Because it matches your eyes and we had to destroy your other necklace to keep you safe." Jughead shrugged.

Betty began tearing up. "Thank you." She whispered. Jughead smiled as he picked up the necklace and gently placed it on her.

"This means alot to me Juggie. Thank you so much." Betty turned around and hugged him tightly.

"Its okay. Did you find out any information?" He asked.

"Yes. Look they've been in 30 states. I'm going to google marriage certificate next." 

"Let me help." Jughead told her.

Betty nodded as she held the necklace. "Juggie?" She teared up.

Jughead saw her tearing up. He instantly pulled her in for a hug. She looked up at him. Betty wanted to kiss him. She doesn't know if it's due to him being so caring for her last night or the feelings resurfacing. This kind gift or just his ocean eyes. 

"Are you okay?" Jughead asked concerned.

'I want to kiss you.' Betty thought in her head.

She didn't say anything though. She continued to look at him. An instinct took over her body as Betty leaned up and kissed him softly. Jughead kissed her back. How he missed her deeply. It was only short kiss as Betty pulled away realising what she had done.

"I...I'm sorry." Betty whispered.

"Hey it's okay." Jughead smiled at her. "I kissed back. I'll tell T, she won't get mad."

Betty didn't know what to do so she just nodded. She instantly turned to the laptop. She began the search of all the marriage certificates that has Edgar's first and last name on. 

That took hours. Betty was in the blue and gold before school, after school and even in her breaks. Whereas Jughead was having a private conversation with Toni at lunch.

"I can't do this anymore T. We have to end this fake relationship." He told her.

"Wait seriously?"

Jughead thought she was mad so he just nodded.

"Thank god we agree... I think I'm falling for that Blossom girl."

"Wait really?" Jughead smiled. "Cherly is a handful."

"I like a challenge...wait you kissed Cooper!"

Jughead just blushed. He missed her wo much and those lips. They're getting close again.

"Well she kissed me and freaked out. She thinks your about to cut a bitch." Jughead laughed softly.

"I still might." Toni joked.

"Cher is Betts cousin so you'll have to be on her good side." He told her.

"Maybe."

_____

Days passed of research when Betty found a vital part of the investigation. She couldn't believe what she had found. 

It was midnight when Betty had a knock on the thornhill dorn. Betty headed down to look through the key hole. Her heart was in her mouth when the black hood was standing there with a bloody rock with a cat collar around it.

\- Flashback.- 

Betty was only 9 years old as she was playing her garden with her cat Caramel. She adores that cat. 

Archie was walking Vegas as Carmel saw that and ran over to chase him. Betty got up as she saw a van coming. Everything was a blure when it happened. Carmel collided with the van.

Screams rippled through as Betty screamed. When she rushed over to get Carmel she was still breathing. Hal ran out to see the half dead cat. 

He carried the cat into their garden laying her down on the grass. He then handed Elizabeth a rock.

"Finish her off Elizabeth."

Betty was crying her eyes out. She didn't know what to do. Her father was forcing her. Tears running down her eyes as she finished her off.

Betty was sobbing as she looked at her now dead cat.

-End of flashback.- 

Betty was panicking. She didn't feel safe here. She hated to admit it but she only felt safe with Jughead. Sneaking out the back Betty ran to Sunny side trailer park. 

She knew it was stupid o'clock at night but she didn't care. Betty knocked on his door shaking. Jughead was half asleep when he answered the door with a base bat. 

Betty was already shook up and seeing Jughead ready to swing at her. "Shit Betts you scared me." Jughead dropped the bat.

"I...he...carmel...rock...blood." Betty spat like word vomit.

"Hey...hey come here." Jughead pulled her in for a hug. 

Betty hugged him back crying. He held her tightly. "Let's breath gorgeous." He kissed her head.

Betty was so out of her mind in a state of panic and fear she let that slide. Jughead brought her to the sofa before locking the door. Betty just looked at him still shaking. 

Jughead didn't care now. He moved to sit behind her holding her. "What happened?" He asked concerned.

"He was at the door Juggie. He was holding a bloody rock with Caramels collar around it." Betty sobbed.

Jughead knew what he made her do. He couldn't believe he still messing with her to this point. Hal Cooper was seriously messed up. All Jughead knew was that he had to get her away from her messed up family. He wished he was here for her more.

"I'm not going to let them touch you." Jughead promised.

"I just want to sleep. I'm so tired Juggie...I couldn't risk sleeping in that house." Betty confessed.

"Let's go to my bed." 

Betty nodded. 

Jughead guided her to his bed. Betty laid down and it smelled like him. She instantly felt safe. It was weird why would she feel safe but when he used to hold her she felt safe.

Jughead laid down next to her holding her. Betty instantly held him back. "But Toni?" She whispered sleepily.

"We broke up." Jughead shrugged. "Plus she's more into girls anyway."

"She's bi?"

"Yep." He told her.

Betty nodded as she held him. "Juggie can you hold me like you used too? I feel safer that way and I'm so tired." She cried.

Jughead held her stroking her hair as she began falling asleep. Her body was so exhausted as fell limp in his arms asleep.

Hearing that she felt safe with him meant alot to him. Even after everything they've been through she still trust him.

Luckily the next day was a Saturday. Betty slept in late she woke up to the smell of a bacon sandwich. Jughead brought it over her.

"Morning." Betty smiled faintly. "Thank you."

"Are you feeling better today?"

She nodded softly.

"Good." Jughead smiled too.

"I found out something about the clut." Betty told him.

"Always working. You don't take a break do you?" He asked. 

"I don't like taking breaks. I take a break and I think about everything. It's too much." She confessed.

"You need a break every once in awhile." Jughead said.

"I know and I will." 

Jughead held his pinky up. Betty rolled her eyes as she pinky promised him. 

"Now tell me about that new break through." He told her.

"Evelyn isn't 17. She is 30 and she has been to 10 school throughout the states. She is also married to her so call daddy." 

Jughead choked on his sandwich. "But he's married to your mother right?" Betty nodded.

"That means he's polygamous." They said at the same time.

"Which means if we find one of his ex wives we can speak to them." Jughead told her.

"I already did that." Betty ate her sandwich.

"And?"

"She meeting me in Greendale today. " She said.

"Well look at you." He smirked.

"Come with me?" Betty wondered.

"Of course." Jughead told her.

"Thank you. I need to go and get changed."

"Fang got Kev to drop some off for you. Here." He handed them to her.

Betty smiled as she headed to go get changed. She came back to see Jughead with his jacket on holding hers.

"Come on Betts. We're going for a ride before going to pops. You deserve a little break." Betty looked at him sceptically. "Come on Coop."

"Fine."

Jughead smirked at her. Betty loved when he did that. He took her hand as they headed to his bike. Jughead handed her the helmet.

Betty wrapped her arms around his stomach. She pressed her head against his back. The bike began as they drove through the streets of Riverdale. Betty had missed this feeling. The cold wind hitting against her skin. The warmth of her breath she felt against her nose as she breathed against his back. The feeling of his chest moving. 

They drove around Riverdale before heading to meet the women in Greendale. Betty felt like she was starting to get somewhere.

Betty was so nervous. This was her family it included. All she wanted was for them to be safe and come to their senses.

Jughead could sense how nervous she was. He intertwined their hands together smiling at her. She gave him a soft smile. They headed up to the table and sat in.

"Betty?" The woman asked.

"Hi that's me... sorry I brought my friend." She apologised.

"It's okay, I understand. Safety first right?" Betty nodded.

"We have to be quick because its unsafe." The woman told her. 

"I understand." She told her.

The conversation was slow at first. She was reluctant to say anything until all at once it came out.

"So he harvesting organs to sell on the black market and is trying to build a rocket to go into space? He marries everyone to gain their trust then betrays them?" Jughead asked as Betty was completely stunned.

"That's right."

"Is the FBI involved?" Betty managed to ask.

"I'm working giving them information." The women said.

"Pass them my name and number. It's Elizabeth Cooper and you have my number. We have to go because I don't want to risk your safety."

The woman nodded. "Keep safe Betty. They are dangerous. Priorities yourself." Betty nodded.

She was so thankful for the women to come forth with her story. Betty would expect a phone call from the FBI. She was finally getting somewhere with one problem.

A problem at a time. It's how she could only manage all of this at once. One problem at a time. 

Her world was slowly healing itself. She had Jughead by her side as a friend. 

But could a kiss just simple be a kiss or will that kiss end her world?

Who knows but for now her world is slowly healing?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated. Don't be a silent reader. Check out my collabs and my individual fics.


End file.
